Bad Agency
''Bad Agency ''is an open world action-adventure role-playing third-person shooter video game developed by DECA and released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii-U and Microsoft Windows on the sixth of February 2016. The game is powered by the Wartech 3.0 engine and focus AI improvements in general. Gameplay Bad Agency takes place in a fictional city called Los Frontera, based on multiple cities in California, and features multiple main characters starting a criminal organization called: The Bad Agency. The player can participate in multiple heists, assassinations, transporting of drugs and more criminal activities to become the infamous gang of the city. The player can take control of any of the 5 friends, who each individual have a specialty in combat, and they can switch easily in-game from character to character. The goal of the game is to get enough respect in the city to become the ruler of the underworld. The player can achieve this to do tasks for special players or start own events. Before a player starts an operation, they can fully plan the operation at home. After getting points, the player can buy more options to customize the operation, such as gear, vehicles and informants. Also, the player can choose for multiple approaches, such as stealth, assault, insider, sabotage or robbery. Stealth is doing the op, leaving as less clues back at the scene. Assault is a quick attack using hostages to keep out of sight of the cops. Insider is using an insider or being the insider to gain the intel undetected while working with the guards. Sabotage is a combination of sabotaging transport or hacking accounts in order to stop the transition or get money from an account. Robbery is the last one which informs a combination of assault and stealth, but is more direct and easier than both. After each mission the whole team gets the same amount of reputation points. The more reputation points, the more the player can do things like making deals earlier, unlocking more informants and later on getting invitations to do tasks, where they become the helpers. Each player also get an after-action report, which says how much money a character made, this varies between all players, how much reputation, this is the same at everyone, and other interesting things, like if there face is spotted on camera or he left clues behind. Activities There are lots of things to do in the city. These are some examples. *'Heist: '''Steal money or goods from a company, such as banks, stores, warehouses or transports. This are the most common missions and are the most customizable of all objectives. *'Bounty: 'Kill or capture a target. These are long missions, which include identifying the target, locating him, killing or capturing him and then escape the scene before being caught by police. These missions are very rewarding. *'Transport: 'The player must bring a package of person from point A to point B. The player can use cars to do this, but sometimes have to cross boarders and/or use planes or boats to accomplish the objective. *'Race: 'Organize or participate in a street race. The player can fully customize his car and set the course right through normal traffic. The police also can join the race to give the player some heavy resistance. Rewards can change very much, depending on the bets of the participants. *'Casino: 'The player can visit casinos or run a casino to play card games and use the gambling machines. The rewards are varying from very high to very low, giving some real-life gambling feeling. *'Sports: 'The player can do various sports, such as golf, tennis and bowling, but also to extreme sports, such as jetskiing, paragliding or mountain biking. This can also be in competition with AI, giving money rewards or even goods. *'Gunfight: '''The player can fight against other gangs in the city to gain space and dominate certain parts of the city, unlocking more locations. These are commonly story missions, but can be done for fun. Most of the times, the police shows also up. Off course, there are more things to do just for fun, such as going to strip clubs, using drugs, beating up civilians and more free-roaming things which are in a lot of this genre of games. Worlds The world is based on multiple top locations in America, mostly California. The city is based on Los Angeles, Las Vegas, San Francisco, New York and Miami. The city exists out of multiple districts, like financial district, based on the cities. All districts are available from the start, however, multiple gangs rule certain streets in the districts, making it hard to survive in the streets. The urban streets are located in south west and only a quarter of the whole map. The rest is rough nature, including a river delta, mountain range, desert and more. Characters Travis Travis is an American 40-year-old man who struggles with his marriage and job. When his wife ultimately leaves him with their kids, Travis goes to the bar where he and the others meet and he suggests the establishment of the Bad Agency. Travis is the organizer of the operations and has lots of tactics and knows what to do on certain moments. Charlie Charlie is an afro-American man in his early twenties. His mom is depressive and his dad is a criminal and drug addict. He is the teams athletic guy and can use his physical strength in many ways the others can't. He was beaten up when he decided to go to the bar and is the most unsure person of the group. Sasha Sasha is a Russian immigrant in the 30's and works in the city's bar. He was raised in the Caucasian range in Russia, witnessing the terror attacks. He works as the driver and has lots of vehicle skills, including how to fly an airplane or a helicopter. Chen Chen is an American from Chinese descent in his early 30's. He was a rich person, until he lost all his money out of the sudden due a failissement. He has a good knowledge of trading and buying. He is the dealer of the team, spending the money as wise as possible or gaining money buy selling stuff. Francis A 50 year old 'Nam veteran. He lives in the outskirts of the city in his cabin near the desert and has the most interesting personality. He is rude, brutal, reckless and careless. He has the best weapon handling of everyone and doesn't suffer as much damage as the others. Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U games Category:PC Games Category:Open World Category:2016 video games Category:RPG Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Action-Adventure Category:Third-Person Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:DECA Category:Cancelled Content Category:Video Games